desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LostxAngel
RE:Hey *Indeed. How's it looking? -- 14:56, 17 April 2007 (IDT) :*Whatever you want, lol. I dunno yet; just working on the main page :) -- 14:56, 17 April 2007 (IDT) ::*OK, enjoy that! -- 14:56, 17 April 2007 (IDT) :::*Thanks so much, but it's cut off a bit at the bottom... -- 14:56, 17 April 2007 (IDT) Austin *That was AMAZING! Thanks so much for doing that. I just made a few minor tweaks and things. And I'll tell you how to upload files later... if you stay at home, I'll guide you through it. :) Hope everything's cool! -- 14:56, 17 April 2007 (IDT) We're Moving Over *To here. I'll keep you posted. -- 22:56, 18 April 2007 (IDT) Help *Hey, thanks for everything you're going to do today; if you want to start doing Season Two that would be awesome, but don't worry about it if not. A guide for Season Two can be found here. It contains all the releases for that season. And if you could do all the upcoming episodes of Season Three also, but with DHLogo.jpg as the image, that'd be cool too! Hope you enjoyed the gig! Seeya later, -- 05:59, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :*I sent you a PM. But yeah, it was good :) I'm so tired right now lol... I think I'll go watch Extras before I start working hard; incidentally, as I said in the PM, go to the Wikipedia page for the episodes to get the guest cast list. :) -- 15:59, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Question *OK, so, I added family sections to bios. Take Julie Mayer for example. What do you reckon? I'm not sure whether it looks good, so should it: #Stay at top of page #Stay, but at bottom of page below actual bio #Be made smaller, somehow (I don't know how) #Be moved to a subpage, for example Julie Mayer/Family What do you think?? -- 12:40, 21 April 2007 (UTC) GOing Back To Pink *To go back to pink, just delete that monobook page. Or ask me to do it for you. :) Have a good nite! -- 18:50, 22 April 2007 (UTC) S2 *Yes please. That'd be great. :) -- 18:43, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Hey *Hey, thanks a lot that'll be much appreciated. I'll come on MSN but wont b able to chat as I have to revise. Thanks, -- 08:18, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Caleb *Yes, on the whole. However, please fill out everything; last time, you didn't fill out all the bit, and you didn't do the category. After the |''', you put in their name in the form '''Applewhite, Caleb, for example. And a third thing, don't worry about filling out family, I'll do that later on. But keep up the good work, you're doing great. It's a learning curve for us all. Hope you're OK, -- 14:07, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :*Yeah, Im alright, just finished revising so relaxing now. Going to watch Chelsea in a bit too. Woot for Lex coming, that's awesome. You OK? -- 14:41, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :**Nope, 25, if that's OK with you? -- 15:54, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::*Yep, that's fine, talk then then! -- 15:59, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Press Release Here OMG!!! -- 19:33, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Parker *Yes it was fine. And no I cant I have to go watch Dr Who. Catch you later -- 07:30, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :*Okidays,is it good or bad? And also, are you OK? I didnt get a chance to ask... Im off to do revision now! -- 08:38, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::*Yah I'm OK, just putting in underscores on the Wikipedia template part of the articles you've done. But I'm impressed. And I'm glad you're all OK! Thanks for the songs! Talk later! -- 08:45, 13 May 2007 (UTC) THanks Yes, thats fine. Thanks so so much! Yes we are OK for 7, lots to discuss! Sorry havent replied to ur PM, been busy!!! Talk later, hope ur OK! -- 14:56, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Helping out Hi there! I'm a helper on the Entertainment team at wikia and i've been asked to help out on your wiki, so I'd like to know if there are any areas that you would like me to focus on in particular. My main area of expertise is organization, but i'm happy to help out anywhere that needs it. Just drop me a line — Game widow 19:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! �Hi, LostxAngel - I'm Shawn from Wikia Entertainment, I'm leaving a quick message with all the admins here. We've been checking out what you guys have been doing and we really like what you've accomplished as a group so far. I want to lend a hand by making a few changes to your main page and search engine optimization that will help with getting new people to visit and make edits. Is it OK if I take a crack at a new skin and main page for the wiki? We've been having a lot of success on other Wikia sites with our methods lately and I think it'd really be a big advantage here. As soon as I have something for you to check out, I'll leave a link. Shawn (talk) 22:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC)